Foxes and Chocolate
by Kurama'srose124
Summary: Why you should never steal a Fox's chocolate... Warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

Rose: Hey everyone! Whats shaking?

Dark: Wow... You're actually writing something?

Rose: Oh hush! You know I've been busy!

Dark: Yeah right.

Rose: I have! Babies are a full time job! And you know I babysit like everyday! You should try it!

Dark: Ack o-o... Ok I see your point

Rose: Anyway, as I've said before I will not be continuing the Kurama/Kagome story.. I feel totally ashamed of adopting it and never even writing it. It will be taken down shortly. "Falling into stories" Is on a hiatus until I can actually use my mothers computer where the writing program... Cuz I am not aloud on it for longer then 10 minutes, and I really don't wanna write using my email's draft.. (like I am now) so yeah.

Dark: I forget how bad it is in your house .. sorry for bitching.

Rose: Thank you and you are forgiven.. I thought up this one-shot up when i went into my fridge, and I thought someone stole my Easter chocolate bunny... And I wondered how Kurama would handle it, if someone stole his chocolate. I do have an OC that he's dating lol. Kurama will be OOC, I mean he is having chocolate withdrawal BUWAHAHA.... And I think I'll probably do the same for Hiei... Just cuz he has a bigger part in this story and I can't write him to save my life. I apologize before hand... So on with the story! Dark if you please!

Dark: Kurama'srose124 OWNS NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND HER OC CHARACTER! Everything else is owned by there respective owners!

Warnings: Language, maybe some mild crude humor, and suggested sexual content... But nothing that's like OMG! COVER YOUR EYES!

**Foxes and chocolate.**

**By: Kuram'srose**

How dare someone go into his room, and steal his chocolate! It was a crime that someone had to pay for! Kurama knew that only 5 people knew of the chocolate, but only 4 out of the 5 knew where it was hidden, that list being, Artemis, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yusuke. And he would find who took it or so help him, everyone would pay!

**(Artemis)**

Kurama ran to the living room where he knew Artemis sat. Right before he arrived, Artemis, was sitting innocently on the couch, reading the complete collections of Sherlock Holmes, when he arrived. He grabbed the back of the couch, and flipped it, Artemis let out a surprised yelp, "What the hell, Yu..?" But her shout died in her mouth as she looked up to the couch flipper. She noted Kurama had a slightly wild look in his eyes. Concern flickered in her gaze as he stood there seething

Kurama's eyes narrowed as he said, "Where is it, Artemis?" She picked up her book off the floor, and stood, tilting her head in confusion. "What on earth do you mean?" Kurama grabbed the back of her head, forcing her mouth open and smelled. Muttering under his breath, "She doesn't smell like it." He released her head, and ran out of the room.

Artemis stood stunned next to the fallen couch. Slowly, she turned around and fixed the couch. As she did so she began wondering what he was talking about, and went to grab her keys. She had a funny feeling that she knew what he was looking for.

**(Switch scenes)**

Kurama after he ran out of the living room he went outside, searching the trees. Where was he?! Then he thought a little more. Wherever Yukina was, Hiei was sure to be! He began his search for the right clearing.

**(Hiei)**

Hiei was watching his twin pick flowers, he truly yearned to tell her that he was her brother. He was slightly uncomfortable when Yukina mentioned how she was still searching for him. That hurt more then anything else someone could say or do to him...

Kurama entered the clearing, calming himself down some as he saw Yukina. He made sure she knew he was there. She turned and smile asking what was wrong. His lips twitched as he told her that he was looking for Hiei. Yukina smiled brightly, and said as far as she knew Hiei was still in the Makai. However Kurama's eyes already found him.

He smiled towards Yukina and asked if she was done. She nodded brightly and wished him to have a good day, and went back towards Genkai's Temple. As soon as she was gone, his eyes snapped back to the tree.

Hiei's eyebrows raised as he watch Kurama walk into the clearing. When his sister left, he was going to see if he could get some sweet snow until… He was hanging upside down from a vine. He growled as he was brought down, none to gently, to where Kurama was standing.

"Hiei what did you do with it?!" Kurama snapped at him. Hiei hn'd at him. Kurama forced Hiei's hands in front of him. He inspected them and found nothing. He snapped his fingers, and Hiei crumpled on the ground.

**(Switch scenes)**

There still was 2 people on his list, it had to be Kuwabara. Yusuke knew better then to touch anything in his room... Now to find him.

**(Kuwabara)**

Kuwabara was happily munching on some chocolate that Yusuke had given him. After training that afternoon with him (and kicking the crap out of poor Kuwabara) Yusuke had given him some apology chocolate. Though Kuwabara had a weird feeling that something wasn't right, he took it anyway.

As he finished the last of it, Kurama ran into the room shouting, "AH HA! You are the culprit!" He stalked toward poor Kuwabara, who could say a word, because his mouth was full. He started shaking his head quickly, backing away from the livid fox. He knew Yusuke wasn't truthful! now he had to run.

Kuwabara tried to run, but as he turned, Kurama's rose whip wrapped around his ankle and he was dragged towards him. The thorns were burying into his leg. Slowly the vine expanded and wrapped completely around his body.

Finally he was able to swallow what little chocolate. Kuwabara shouted, "Wait!!" As Kurama, was reaching into his hair. His fingers paused. He spoke coldly, "What? Do you have any last words?"

His eyes went huge as Kurama said that. He didn't even do anything. Kuwabara stuttered, "No… I didn't take the chocolate!" Kurama stared blankly, as his fingers searched for the right seed to use on the chocolate thief. Kuwabara paled even more, "N-no! Yusuke stole it! I got this stuff from him!"

Kuwabara cover his face as he thought Kurama was going to unleash whatever horror he had planned. However, Kurama's face contorted with rage, "WHERE IS HE NOW?!" Kuwabara let out a sigh of relief and spoke, "Last I heard, he went back to his room." Kurama turned on his heel and went in search of him... While leaving, Kuwabara tied up in the kitchen. "HEY GET BACK HERE AND UNTIE ME!"

**(With Artemis)**

She had driven into town to fetch a new 10 pound bag of chocolate. After Kurama left her to clean up the mess that he made, she went to his room. Apparently someone HAD stolen his chocolate, and if she didn't replace it soon the culprit would probably be dead... Normally this wouldn't bother her, but the 3 boys were her friends, and she really didn't want to clean up what was left of them.

(**Yusuke**)

He was sitting in his room polishing off the rest of the bag of chocolate. He was sure Kurama wouldn't miss it, which is why he took it. After training with Kuwabara, he snuck into Kurama's room and swiped the bag. But then he thought about it, and he gave some to Kuwabara, acting as if it was an apology gift, just in case Kurama was annoyed. Kuwabara would get the shit and he'd get off scotch free!

Yusuke hummed under his breath as he popped the final piece into his mouth. Just as he did that, Kurama, slammed the sliding door that was his room. Yusuke paled, knowing exactly why he was here. He tried to hide the bag underneath his blanket. But Kurama was too quick, and snatched it from his hand.

"How could you, Yusuke?!" Kurama shouted his anger clear on his face. Yusuke saw the petals in Kurama's hands and knew what he was about to do. He stuttered, "Well y-you k-know Kuwabara had some too! Come on man! You know I didn't mean anything by it!" Kurama's eyes narrowed to thin slits, as he brought his hands to his lips, to blow the petals.

He was going to slice him to shreads, and Yusuke would feel the pain that he was going through with his withdrawal. Yusuke tried to get out the window, but multiple vines wrapped around him and he was going to die.

Just as Kurama, was preparing to kill, Yusuke, Artemis bursted through the door. Yusuke's mouth was covered by Kuramas vine, his eyes huge with pure unadulterated fear. Kurama turned a cold stare on her, until he saw what she was carrying. His eyes brightened. Artemis smiled softly and offered the bag to him.

He snatch it from her hand and looked into it. It was all there! Joy crossed his face, as he grabbed her suddenly, crushing their mouths together. She yelped in surprise, placing her hand against his chest. He pulled back and went down on his hunches. Kurama grabbed her around your knees and threw her over his shoulder, leaving Yusuke tied to the wall.

(**Scene switch to wayyyy after lol)**

Much later, Artemis was sitting on the couch again, with a secret smile on her face. After Kurama took her from Yusuke's room, he thanked her, over and over again. Satisfied that a disaster was diverted (and Kuwabara and Yusuke were released) She returned to finish reading her book. Yukina was the one to find Kuwabara in the kitchen, and after everything was said and done she decided to join her in the living room.

Yukina was sitting on the end, looking slightly confused. She finally asked what everyone was thinking, "Artemis, why did Kurama react like that? I mean it was just chocolate." Artemis smiled slowly and lowered her book, replying softly, "Because Yuki, you NEVER steal a fox's chocolate."

**(END!)**

Rose: ... So what did you all think?! Was there spelling mistakes? Was it horrible?! I'd love to know what you thought of it! And if the words are running together, PLEASE! Don't hesitate to tell me.

Dark: (snort)

Rose: Not a word! Anyway... PLEASE R+R! It would totally make my day! Anyway... Aloha!


	2. Review replies

Rose: So I received two anon reviews.... And I can't reply to them

Dark: Yeah and they were majorly rude as well.

Rose: only one was "rude"... But anyway, I decided to answer them here :D

Dark: Oh god...

Warnings: One of my "reviewers" Decided that cursing was the way to go... So... Language.

Rose: so the first one..

**Tacobell:**

TERRIBLE.

WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ON?!

You're a retarded little bitch.

**(end)**

Rose: Well now, did anyone hold a gun to your head? I didn't make you read it genius. If you thought it was so bad, than next time don't read it! What am i on... Lets see... I happened to be on my meds, whats your excuse? And last but not least.... I take offense to that! I know someone who is "retarded" and I am not her, and she'd be offended!... Woof. You do have one thing going for you... You can spell :D!.. Next time don't read it. Have a good day :D!

Dark:... wow I thought you were going to rant and rave.. Well I guess you kinda did.. haha?

Rose: Ignorance is bliss :D.

**O.o:**

...Rather than chocolate being a favorite food, shouldn't it KILL Kurama? He is a fox after all, biologically similar to dogs, and chocolate is poisonous to dogs. This would make more sense if you had used a food foxes CAN eat. ...And who is this Artemis person? There's no point in adding OCs when the story could have worked just as well without her.

Rose: I was kinda sad when I couldn't write back to you, I mean this isn't really a flame... But to answer your questions (or rather your statements) Kurama is a fox demon, but if you remember, he entered Shiori, and was born HUMAN... Its complicated but I could try to explain to you if you gave your email (its a point of view, if you really think about it) so I don't think it'd kill him. To your second statement, Artemis is my OC, she was made up for this story (and possible another story, but until I finish my other two.. I won't write another story) For what I had in mind, I needed another character, so I made one up.. Was it really that bad adding her? I mean seriously? Anyway thanks for the review. Have a good day :D.

Dark: wow... that was alot o-o.

Rose: (sigh) I know. But seriously, this is making me think I should just get rid of my anon reviews. Well... I'll catch ya'll later. Peace! I'm out!


End file.
